The Urn of Osiris
by Pandora North Star
Summary: I used reliable season 6 spoilers to write the 2 hour premiere for ya all. Check it out!


The Urn of Osiris by Pandora North Star  
Note: I took spoilers by a trusty source and used them to write the season premiere. I put it in story form because that's easier for me to write. A lot of it will be on the money but I had to fill in some gaps so the timing and exactness might not be right. Have fun reading!  
Part 1  
"Willow! Willow!" The Buffybot entered the house and put her jacket down. Willow came down the stairs.  
"How was the PTA meeting?"  
"Very informative. Dawn is a freshmen. She's taking harder classes. Her teachers are nice."   
"Why don't you come into the kitchen." Willow lead the Bot into the kitchen. The bot was not only attending PTA meetings she was enrolled in college. To the Scoobies it was a heartbreaking reminder but it was necessary if they wanted to keep the vampire population down. Willow had made some minor adjustments sp the bot could focus on the tasks at hand and not worry about Spike so much. As Giles had put it, "We need the world- and the underworld to believe she is alive and well."  
Three months had passed since Buffy had died. They were trying to keep everything normal so Willow and Tara had moved into Buffy's house and had taken over the roles as parents. Giles was around but he was leaving soon. The council had wanted him to return after Buffy had died and he didn't see much point in staying.  
Anya and Giles were in the Magic Box the next day working when a trio of young men strode in. Anya thought one of them was familiar but couldn't place his face. They bought some supplies and left.  
"Anya, pay attention. Do you understand how important it is to keep a list of what is stock?"  
"Who was that?"  
"Jonathan."  
"Oh yes! Now I remember!"  
"Pay attention!"  
"Sorry. Don't worry. I'll be excellent when I take over. I'll make lots of money. I like money and I'll do anything to get it."  
"I know." Giles put down the papers he was writing on and sighed.   
"I'm going out to get lunch. I'll be back soon."  
"I'll be here." Anya walked around the store. She started fixing up some books and found one on the floor. She picked ir up and brought it to the section it belonged and noticed another book out of place. She picked it up and her hand tingled. She dropped it and then opened it.   
Since Buffy had died there had been casual mention of trying to bring Buffy back. They all had a feeling that she wasn't dead for good. As Anya read through the book her heart started beating faster.   
"He who has died of unnatural causes can be revived using the Urn of Osiris. It is a complicated spell. It is advised for only the most experienced witches to try." she read on through the ingredients and turned the page. A detailed picture of the Urn of Osiris was there. Anya kept reading and a large smile appeared on her face. She hurried out of the stacks to call Willow.   
When Willow got home she checked the machine. There was a message from Anya. She left a note for Dawn and Tara and headed to the Magic Shop.  
"What's up Anya?"  
"I wanted to talk to you." She shook her head towards the training room.   
"Right. About the way I put that stuff back last time."  
"We'll just be a minute Giles."  
"Of course." He nodded, glad Anya was being responsible.   
"You know how you wanted to bring Buffy back, that you thought you could?"  
"Yeah?" Willow sat down on the couch.   
"I found a spell. I think it will work. But it's kind of dark." The subject was touchy since Willow had started messing with the Dark Arts, even if it was for the right reasons. Anya pulled the book out and Willow looked through it making small noises. "What do you think?"  
"Can we get a hold of the Urn of Osiris?"  
"So you think it will work?"  
"It could."  
"I bet I can get a hold of it."  
"So are so bringing her back! I just know it!" The girls hugged. "Wait. We shouldn't tell Giles, or Dawn, or Spike."  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
"I'll start preparing. Get that Urn." they left the room and found Giles.  
"Did what you have to do girls?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh Giles. You're coming over tonight right?"  
"Yes. I said I would."  
"Good. See you later Anya." They were planning a surprise party for him before he left.   
That night they had a party at the house and even Spike showed up with bottles of soda. "You better have blood at this party." He grumbled as he came inside.   
"Is that all you think about these days?"  
"No. I also think about how many times my bot has saved your asses and how much everyone hates me."  
"Glad to see you're good." Willow and Spike laughed.   
"Hey Spike. Everyone's here except Giles."Tara looked at the clock.  
"Doorbell!"  
"I'll get it!" Dawn raced to the door and flung it open. "Happy going away party!" Giles looked slightly stunned.  
"Thank you. I wasn't quite expecting this."  
"You didn't think we'd let you leave without a party did you?" Xander clapped him on the back.   
When the party was over they all said their tearful goodbyes. Giles promised to call and make sure they were ok.  
The next day at work Anya made some calls. It took her awhile but she eventually tracked down the Urn of Osiris at a museum in India. It was on its way.   
That night as the Buffy bot was fighting a vampire she was hurt and the vampire escaped and told the town that the Slayer was a robot. The robot made it home but the damage had been done.  
  
Part 2  
A few days later the Urn arrived. Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow had a meeting. They discussed the plan and decided to go ahead with it. The moon was right and they were able to acquire all the ingredients. Tara seemed worried and kept asking Willow if she minded doing such a dark spell.   
Spike stayed with Dawn while they went out giving him the pretense they needed some grieving Buffy time. The bot was out, fixed again trying to keep the town safe.   
They arrived at Buffy's grave and started the spell.  
"What do we have here? Could it be the Slayers grave?" They had been so busy concentrating that they didn't hear the roar of motorcycles until the demon biker gang was upon them.  
"Finish the spell." Xander whispered to Willow. He stood up with an ax in his hands. One of the demons knocked him flying. Willow rushed the spell in a panic. Anya stood, anything to buy them time. One of the demons jumped at Willow. She screamed as he fell onto the Urn. It crushed underneath him, scattering the spell ingredients all over the grave. Willow screamed and started running. The others began following.   
The bot who was patrolling saw them running and headed to intervene. She fought the bikers but she was savagely beaten. As she struggled to keep control and not short circuit she saw the grave shift.   
Buffy began climbing out. She looked dirty and bewildered. She stumbled around, bloodily. The spell had worked! The bot headed back to the house to tell Dawn. The Scoobs who had thought the spell hadn't worked went to the Magic Box to see if there was anything they could do.   
When the bot came to the house Dawn saw her and ran outside. The robot informed her that Buffy was back. Dawn ran away without Spike's notice. He was distracted by the broken robot. Dawn found the grave and saw the trail of blood and dirt. She followed it all the way back to Glory's tower. She saw Buffy starting to climb, but she was slow and stiff.   
"Buffy?" Dawn yelled. Buffy stopped climbing and turned. She looked at Dawn and came back down. She made her way over to her sister.   
"D-Dawn?"   
"What were you doing Buffy?" Buffy looked away from her sister and a sob escaped her. She began convulsing and crying. "Oh god Buffy." Dawn held her sister.  
When The Scooby gang decided there was nothing they could do they went back to the house and when they found out that Dawn was missing they headed to the grave. They did what she did and followed the trail to the tower. Even Spike came along, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Willow?"  
"Buffy? It worked. It worked you guys!" Willow whooped. The others crowded around her.   
"And she's not decayed!" Anya was impressed.  
"The spell took care of it.  
"Maybe we should give her a few minutes." Tara said softly.  
"Why did you come here Buffy. I thought this would be the last place you would go."  
"I-I'm alive again?"  
"Yeah."  
"I am still the Slayer?"  
"Yeah." Willow started to understand. There had been a peace in Buffy's death that they had disturbed. But why did it feel so right to have her back?  
"We missed you Buffy." Buffy looked at Spike.   
"You came back from the dead. Like me," she said. Then the moment was interrupted by the demon biker gang. They were back. The gang was more ready this time and with Buffy's help managed to finish them off.   



End file.
